1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses such as mobile television signal receivers having a channel history feature, and more particularly, to methods for adding channels to the channel history, tuning channels from the channel history, and generally maintaining the channel history that are suitable for use with such apparatuses.
2. Background Information
Apparatuses such as mobile television signal receivers often move from one geographical area to another geographical area with their users. As these apparatuses move, they often leave one network or the range of one transmitter and enter another network or the range of another transmitter. As a result of this movement, the available channel line-up may change and some channels may no longer be available. Accordingly, conventional methods of saving the most recently selected channels are not necessarily suitable for such mobile apparatuses.
The present invention described herein provides an apparatus having a channel history, and includes methods for adding channels to the channel history, tuning channels from the channel history, and generally maintaining the channel history that are suitable for mobile apparatuses such as mobile television signal receivers.